World of Warcraft - A Future Azeroth - an Orc and Draenei Romance
by ManBearPigIsReal
Summary: A spin on the world of Azeroth, far in the future, with Alliance and Horde being on slightly more friendly terms. A personal creation on how Draenei society works. A Draenei growing up feeling out of touch with her community and finding solace and belonging with an Orc. I am posting only a little of my writings to see how my vision of lore sits with fans. I hope to continue-Review!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at my childish reflection in the stream near my village. The more I looked at my attributes the more I couldn't wait to grow up. I had unique features for a Draenei - it was considered to be alluring, but to me I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was born with jet black hair and practically straight horns sticking vertically out of my head with just the lightest black tint at the end. As I grew older they began to make the slightest curve but weren't even remotely as curvy as other Draenei horns. I had light greenish-blue skin, not as white blue or as dark purple as most Draenei skin tones.

My mother, who I had often been told I had a striking resemblance to - and how everyone would constantly remark that she was deemed a great beauty amongst our people - while they embarrassingly insinuated I was beautiful too - it was such a repetitive annoying occurrence. Regardless of the intent for it to be a compliment - it only made me want to be more alone. I didn't want to stand out anymore than I already did for my family's history. I had never met my mother or father. I was raised by my grandmother. Whispers swept through my community of her life, but no one dared talk of my mother in front of me.

Apparently my father was a traveling merchant who went from community to community selling gems he had found throughout his adventures. My mother was prized in our village and was arranged to marry the leader's son of our small tribe. She had never agreed to this and loathed the idea very much. She wanted to marry a man who she truly loved and he who felt the same in return. As to not dishonor anyone in our village she gave herself to a traveling merchant, this was to mar herself. No Draenei man now would marry her unless he truly loved her. To our people, it was shameful to not be married before a consummation was made. The merchant left before my mother was aware of my coming; my father had never returned back to our community to find out that he had a daughter. My mother unexpectedly had become pregnant from the encounter and died during childbirth. She had gone out in private to give birth because it could dishonor a Draenei priest to help my mother bring life to a bastard child.

Unfortunately, because she was alone when complications occurred - there was no one there to help her. My grandmother who was not of any class and had no abilities to aid my mother when she found her. Her only goal was to save me, which in the end was a success. I was the result of their dishonorable deed. My mother unable to name me died before she even had held her child. The duty of naming me passed to my grandmother who named me Aelekayonn.

My grandmother was very strict in comparison to the parenting styles of the other Draenei children's guardians. In my village, she was considered very old-fashioned. She also rarely talked of my mother. Luckily, nobody treated me with dishonor because the deeds of my parents were faults of their own. I was not to be held responsible for their mistakes. My grandmother, on the other hand, looked at me with eyes of discomfort. I felt it was because she thought she was at fault for my mother's death because she was the one who had arranged my mother's marriage.

Arranging marriages had never been a common custom of our people, but were completely acceptable when two parents did agree on a match between their children. On the other hand, if an arranged marriage deal was made, it was expected for the children to keep it. There was usually something for the parents to gain when an arranged marriage was settled, like money or training for a better work position. My grandmother had received money, but when the scandal arose she was required to give the money back. She was an unskilled worker who sold thread at a small shop owned by Kamaal, an older man whom I believe fancies my grandmother. She had never trained for any class or professions. My grandfather had always taken care of her with his job of tree cutting for lumber, but when he died she was left to fend for herself. This is why she had arranged my mother's wedding. She obviously was not able to give the money back because she had been using it to live off for all those years of my mother's youth.

Draenei people overall live a very communal life dedicated to The Light. Draenei are always expected to treat others with kindness. There was no worry of outward acts of cruelty towards my grandmother for being unable to give back the money. Instead, she was offered to live and work in the leader's home, the new leader, of course, the boy her daughter was supposed to marry. She now would have to serve him to pay off her debt. I am sure it rubbed her the wrong way every time she saw him. The home of the leader was where I was being raised. Even though my grandmother was strict, the leader's wife, Astraonn, liked me very much. She had always wanted a daughter but ended up with two sons and because of this, she gave me lots of attention. She was like a surrogate mother to me even though she mostly spoiled me like a grandmother.

In Azeroth training for either a profession or a class career costs money; only those who had wealth could afford to have their children be trained. Unless there was a war coming, then priest healers and warriors were trained, but never a huge amount of diversity in classes because the training was funded mostly by the governing body of the Alliance. During a war, it was priest healers and warriors that were most needed. Almost any class or profession trained for though is considered honorable because it takes considerable effort, time, and money. Some people work tirelessly on quests they aren't qualified for to earn money to start training for a class. No one in my family lineage had ever been of any class, mainly instead selling things in merchant shops for those who were skilled in collector professions.

In Draenei communities, it was customary that at the age of 14 - children of the families who had the wealth to pay for it, who wanted to be out in the world and serve more than the village, were to choose a class in a special coming-of-age ceremony. Maybe even be part of the alliance in case of another war. Those children who wanted to stay in the village were to choose a profession during the ceremony. I was the same age as Astraonn's eldest son. Both of her sons had indicated that they wanted to stay in the village and learn professions, much to her delight, many mothers want their children to stay close.

I was secretly and desperately jealous of her children, especially because if my mother had married the leader I would have been in their spot. Instead of the granddaughter of their debt-ridden servant. Draenei were known for their supposed great love for one another and a feeling like jealousy was rarely expressed. To experience such a rare emotion like resentment, bitterness, or envy was to have seemingly willingly enrolled in feeling mentally ostracized from the people around you. It was extremely unacceptable to vocalize such selfish emotions and it was better to look to The Light to guide you away from the perceived self-absorbed nature of negative emotions. I was already a quiet child early on because I realized my desires did not match with the others around me. It increased this deep loneliness within me. I thirsted for the sensation of belonging.

Elders in our village verbally taught all the children stories of Draenei history. We learned of all the other cultures and people the Draenei had dealings with. The complex deep history of the humans to that of the stories of brutish Orcs. Draenei knew the story behind the ancient Orc attacks against them, but it didn't change the private acrimony the people felt. I, on the other hand, was gripped by the stories of Orcs. This fascination came from what I was told about them - they sounded free to express negative emotions. I was taught they, as a people, were quick to anger, violence, and savagery. Draenei's freedom was limited when it came to any negative emotions - we were of course allowed to grieve and be sad, but only about what our people considered a justifiable reason to openly express pain. Everyone felt like carbon cut out personality-less robots. I wanted to be able to express the restlessness and anger that boiled inside me. This is what I found captivating about Orcs - I had never been outside my own village and only knew this way of life, but Orcs were said to be war loving angry barbarians. I wanted to see this with my own eyes, not just the freedom to express anger at will, but the acceptance and encouragement of such ugly emotions.

There was no way for me to survive outside of the village without money or some kind of occupation or skill. I began to daydream about getting to be one of the children to choose a class at the coming age ceremony. I thought if I was actually given the opportunity - what class would I choose? I thought a lot about the Orcs in my daydreams, getting to be close friends with one gave me wild excitement. I thought about the Shaman class, it was notoriously known for its role in Orc society, some would even go so far as to say it was their most treasured class.

It was a class rarely chosen at the coming-of-age ceremony other than by children whose parents were Shamans. Parents, especially fathers, expected their children to follow in their footsteps. It was looked at with derision for a child to choose something that neither their mother nor father had done. Children rarely broke away from this chain, but on the occasion that it was done, false smiles would fill the room and an unshakable awkwardness would lay in the air.

The parents' faces of those who chose outside of the family lineage were always tight with restrained anger and embarrassment. It happened maybe three times since the time I turned five years old to the age of fourteen that I am now. I always felt pity for the children who chose different, because their parents in private were surely going to make them feel worthless for their choice. I wanted desperately to be friends with those who were so brave as to defy the cultural expectation to follow in a parent's footsteps. Out of the three times it happened, one child took back their choice after a day. In the end, deciding to be a warrior like their father instead of a mage.

The class most looked down upon in Draenei society even without it ever having been said - was the Shaman, because even though Orcs did not own the class, it was highly regarded by them and that created a hidden disdain for shamanism within our people. In a way, it was considered to be disregarding The Light, the most sacred of things to the Draenei people. Those who were Shamans in our village, who had come back from their adventures to settle down and guard the people, maintained that it was just another form of honoring The Light.

For me though, I did not honor The Light as dedicatedly as my brethren did. I acknowledged its power, but it did not gain my undying loyalty as it did to others of my kind. The more I thought about it the more desperately I wanted to be a shaman. I had long drawn out daydreams while I helped my grandmother clean; all about being a shaman and getting to mingle amongst Orcs. The people who openly expressed their ugly emotions at will. I knew the ceremony was approaching, and I decided to do something completely out of character for Draenei people. I was going to go to Astraonn and ask to borrow the gold to be taken and trained. I would swear to her that when I was finished and had made enough money, working somewhat like a mercenary or soldier, that I would come and pay the debt.

I was nervous approaching her because asking for money was such an unusual thing to do. Our people often shun the unusual, even though we have always have a guise of tolerance. She was sitting out in her garden with her elder son explaining herbalism. I didn't want to intrude, I stood at the edge and picked weeds waiting for an opportunity to talk to her. She glanced up to see me, a huge grin spread across her face and she immediately motioned me to come over. Despite me living in the same home, I rarely ever spoke to the sons of the household. The boys, so I thought, paid little mind to servants. It was hard to ever get a good read on what kind of people they were. In turn, whenever I was around them I felt judged and excluded. Astraonn began to speak with a tone that brought to attention that the heat was taking its toll on her. "Aelekayonn have you come out to help me pick weeds? You're a dear little thing aren't you?"

The pressure inside my body was intense with the burden of what my mind desperately wanted. "No ma'am I had a request I wanted to ask of you, but I think it best I ask you in private." Her eyes shined with curiosity and her grin turned into more of a smirk. This made me nervous because it looked as if she knew exactly what I was going to ask about. "Oh, Aelekayonn whatever it is you have to tell can be said in front of my son as well as me. I don't know if you know this... but... my son is quite fond of you also." Her facial expression changed into a wise look with a knowing smile. I glanced over at her son and his cheeks were deep blue with embarrassment.

I got a queasiness in my stomach, clearly, something had been seriously misinterpreted. I wanted to run miles away, but I knew there was no turning back now. "I wanted to borrow money to train for a class." My words rushed from my mouth as fast as a frightened Stormwind mouse. She looked astonished at first and then a little regretful as her eyes briefly wondered to her embarrassed son who stood stiff as a board. I had my head bowed down trying not to make eye contact. I heard a low sigh and I immediately felt guilty.

"Well, I am sure that was awkward for you and your request is a very abnormal one. Why exactly did you think it okay to ask me?" Her tone didn't have her usual kind carefree sound to it, my request was to be doomed for sure. Humiliation started to creep across my skin and tears pricked at my eyes from the mortification. "I apologize for intruding" I whimpered and then swiftly turned around to make a desperate escape from the idiocy of my boldness. How could I have been so foolish as to believe it was okay to ask the family who we owed money to… to borrow more money! "Now, now, Aelekayonn I didn't say no, did I?" Her voice sounded tight, but at the same time amused. I turned around to face her - with I assume, a facial expression of surprise. Her son was sneaking away from the scene, I watched him go, and I felt nauseous seeing the slump in his shoulders.

"Wait, are you being sincere? You are willing to fund my training?" I spoke in a rushed nervous manner. I was ready at any moment for this to be a misinterpretation and my hopes to be dashed to the wind. "Aelekayonn, I am sure that you know I always wanted a daughter? You have fulfilled that for me, letting me play a mom to you. I am grateful for that. I want you to see me as a motherly figure, and a parent always wants to see their child succeed. I want to see you attain your goals. You're a driven child - I can tell. You don't have to pay me back anything; I will fund the training because I care for you.

I had hoped you would be proposed to one of my sons - then you really could be part of my family, but I want you to live the life you want more. Hopefully, when you come home, I will be the first person you come to. I want to hear all the stories of your achievements." Her voice was lathered in love, which made my skin feel abuzz as though all my limbs had fallen asleep. No one had ever talked to me with such encouragement and tenderness; I was completely at a loss for words. My vocal cords felt numb with emotion and my eyes were stinging.

I never cried, my grandmother found crying to be spoiled whining and disrespectful to The Light. I felt that my grandma loved me, but she did not show or express it. This, I believed, made me behave extremely individualistic and independent. The overall good nature that Draenei had... I felt was a facade, until that very moment. I realized that my upbringing had affected my worldview more than I had realized. That there were good Draenei with kind-hearted intentions towards others too and it wasn't always an act.

I couldn't stop myself... I just started to cry. In all my life I had never hugged another out of my own desire to do so, but I was consumed with the longing of wanting to show physical affection - that I actually hugged Astraonn. I wrapped my arms around her and just sobbed. I sobbed because I was elated to be receiving such warmth, I was getting the opportunity to train, and because I knew now what I had missed out on by not having parents of my own. She held me in motherly arms and let me cry till my breaths starting sounding like wimpy hiccups. I wondered briefly as I sniffled if I was crying like this for all the years I hadn't.

Finally, I got ahold of myself... "Thank you, really - I cannot thank you enough." She looked at me with honey sweet eyes and spoke with adoration. "I am glad I am the shoulder you chose to cry on. If you ever need someone to talk to - I am always here. You are welcome, Aelekayonn. Go and tell your Grandmother, little one. I will get you some provisions for the journey. Along with some presentable clothing for the ceremony." She gave me a small wink; Astraonn loved to buy clothing. Her sons always had the latest and greatest fabrics and patterns on their clothes. "I will Astraonn" I tried to coat my voice in the sound and manner she always spoke to me in, but it mostly came out sounding tense. She gave me that knowing smile and stood up and softly took my hand.

"Let's walk to see your grandmother together, tell me Aelekayonn - what class do you want to train for?"

I felt myself get stiff from the fear of my choice being disappointing. "I wish to be a shaman, ma'am." She laughed lightly "I shouldn't be surprised you picked Shaman. I do not think that your grandmother will be happy with this choice." My muscles went rigid and I stopped in my tracks. Astraonn turned around and squeezed my hand. "I didn't even think about her disapproval. I do not think we should tell her."

"That would be dishonest - keeping it a secret like that Aelekayonn"

"She will find out at the ceremony and she can be surprised like everyone else." I tried to hide the anxiousness in my voice, but I was never very good at acting.

"She will disapprove just as much on the day of the ceremony as she will today, why not tell her now? She will be more furious that you kept it from her - more than if you told her now. It will be better for her to know her granddaughter's choice ahead of time."

"Then maybe I should go alone"

"Are you sure, Aelekayonn?"

"Yes," I smiled briefly and tugged her sleeve with my free hand to indicate for her to let go of the hand she held. "Thank you again Astraonn. I wish that you had been my mother." I turned and began to walk towards the servants' quarters.

I had never been this scared to do something in all my life. I could already feel the disappointment in my grandmother's eyes. Was she going to hate me for my choice? I steeled myself, there was no way I would ever get anywhere in life if I did not charge towards my goals despite the unhappiness of others.

I took tentative steps towards my grandmother's figure as she dusted off some bookshelves. "Grandmother, I wish to speak to you." She eyed me skeptically; I was already acting suspiciously. I rarely spoke to my grandmother and when I did, it was always extremely casual. I was speaking to her as I would that of the owners of the household, formal speech. "Yes?" Her impatient tongue whispered out. "Astraonn has offered to pay for me to participate in the Coming of Age Ceremony." I had desperately wanted it to come out calm and brave, but instead, each word shook like an Azeroth earthquake. My grandmother's eyes squinted in disgust "Did she offer it to you? Or did you ask for it?" I felt a wave of anxiousness and anger sweep over me.

"I don't believe that matters, grandmother."

"You're a fool. Are you putting us in more debt than we already were in!?"

"Astraonn does not want the money back."

She eyed skeptically.

"What do you plan to do then, professions or a class?"


	2. Chapter 2

In this brief moment, I feel the emotion of bravery well up inside me and this deep desire to just finally be honest about something I want. I am tired of feeling like who I am is someone unacceptable and that I should hide who I am to keep other people happy. I am keeping everyone else happy but myself.

"I plan to train for a class. I will be a shaman."

Her eyes squint at me as though my heads on backward.

"Why…?" Do you really want to make our family stand out even more? You…apparently have the opportunity to be above the station of your entire family's lineage - a chance to start a new tradition for your decedents and you go with Shaman? Do you think of nothing but yourself?"

My mouth feels as dry as a moth's fur, but I will not let myself give in to anybody else's will or desires for my life.

"This is my decision, grandmother. Not yours."

Her eyes widen and it is clear she expected me to back down. Her face is stiff and is the standard look of a Draenei's restrained anger.

"I will not be at the ceremony. Do as you wish. I will not let myself be humiliated by family anymore."

Her words sting and I feel a familiar prickle feeling against my eyes threatening me with tears. It is a common occurrence in my life at this point and yet I never seem to get used to it. I vowed as a child to never cry in front of my grandmother - no matter how much her words wounded me. It astounds me that even as I stand here about to leave for many years….maybe even forever - she still treats me with the same callousness as if I'll be here tomorrow for her to pretend it never happened. Extra days for her to make hurtful side comments until she's gotten over her own private anger against me.

"I would expect no less from you."

As I walk from the room I feel my heart pulling at itself. I feel so unsure of my actions that I am doing the best thing for myself. Self-doubt creeps into my psyche just like every time my grandmother would do this to me. Her greatest strength was using my own personality qwerks against me. I must remain strong. I need to live my life and be free from the burdens of others expectations of me.

I find myself lying in a guest bed that Astraonn offered to me when I came back into the main part of the home. She must have known from my face that it had not gone well. She immediately had offered me a guest room to stay in. I feel my eyes wander to a chest at the edge of the room - she placed these beautiful clothes on top of it that I am to wear for the ceremony tomorrow. Astraonn is probably the kindest person I have ever met and my heart swells with gratitude that she is doing so much for me. For all the ways that life has been unkind - I have been truly blessed to know her. I should sleep now though considering tomorrow is the ceremony and probably the biggest change that will ever happen in my life.

I feel a slight tap on my shoulders that wakes me up instantly. I had always been a light sleeper. I see Astraonn's beautiful face looking down at me. "Wake up sleepy head - I want to get a head start and get enough time to do your hair before the ceremony." I knew a lot of Draenei mothers did their daughter's hair, but no one had ever done mine before. The very idea made my skin crawl with unease. It was an intimate act between women that I was not accustomed to. I had to admit though that her hands combing through my hair as she started to braid felt like a loving massage. It was giving me goosebumps. Was I really touched so rarely that something like having my hair braided made me feel on edge?

"Relax Aelekayonn, I am not going to hurt you. I used to braid my sister's hair growing up and I'm pretty skilled at not pulling or tugging too hard."

"I'm not afraid of the pain….it's just nobody has ever braided my hair before…"

I feel her hands stiffen for a moment. I know she won't say any ill will against my grandmother because that is not the Draenei way, but I wonder what she is truly thinking about my grandmother's lack of maternal treatment towards me.

"Well anytime you want me to decorate your beautiful hair - I will be here to do it for you."

I feel a warmness in my heart that she would be so kind as to offer me such motherly treatment, but I oddly feel this deep pang inside me for the desire of someone to express negativity towards my grandmother. Why could my grandmother shame me and somehow it did not reflect badly against her character, but to discuss her callous behavior was a worse moral crime? I'm sure many would say one is parenting and the other is denigrating someone's character. Maybe that is true, but I suppose that my soul is more like that of the immoral orcs than the Light kissed Draenei people because I feel much more alone having people's backs turned against me if I dare say one word that could be construed as defaming my grandmother's name. I'd rather ruthlessly scream my angry feelings and have someone get angry on my behalf than remain a moral figure in my people's eyes. Why was I alone in those feelings? I hope that the Orcs will provide relief for my rage-filled heart.


End file.
